The End of All Things
by Elf of the Ages
Summary: Weak and lowly, Voldemort is given a power beyond all reason. He becomes more powerful than Harry and Dumbledore combined. Hogwarts is threatened by a new and unlikely enemy. It will take more than just the Golden Trio to save them now. Chapter 3 up.
1. Discovering the Hidden

A/N: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. She won't sell 

Also, this chapter is not beta read because I don't have a beta reader. If you like the story and have some extra time on your hands and would like to volunteer for beta reading, email me at with Beta Reader in the subject line. Thanks in advance!

**The End of All Things**

_Chapter 1- Discovering the Hidden_

"This is taking entirely too long! By the time I reach my full strength, Harry Potter will be dead and buried!"

"Isn't that what your wish, lord?" asked a nervous man hunched over in a corner.

"Yes, but I want to be the one to put him in his grave, you twit!" yelled the Dark Lord to his servant. His follower cowered at his lord's verbal reprimand.

Voldemort rose from his makeshift throne that was sitting in the middle of a dimly lit room. The hood of his cloak covered his head and his face, but the redness of his snakelike eyes shone through the darkness of his hood. Voldemort turned his head towards the door of his room. Footsteps were heard as Lucius Malfoy entered the room of his lord.

"My lord," said Malfoy, bowing.

"What do you need?"

"A few sentries have spotted Aurors nosing around the compound. What would you like us to do with them?"

"Have you captured them?" asked Voldemort, stepping closer to Malfoy.

"No, my lord. They have not arrived yet, but they are coming closer to the house."

"Capture them. I will feed off of them for a few days. As for the two in the basement, go ahead and kill them. I have no use for them now."

"As you wish, my lord." Malfoy bowed out of the room and left to fulfill his master's orders.

"Wormtail, why don't you make yourself useful and go help capture the Aurors. I wish to be alone for a moment."

"Certainly, my lord." Wormtail bowed to the Dark Lord and left the room.

Voldemort walked over to the room's window. He looked outside and watched as the Death Eaters and Aurors fought. Beams of light shot across the yard as spells were cast from their wands. The Death Eaters had ambushed the Aurors; the Aurors fired wildly into the darkness, unsure of where their combatants were coming from. The Aurors dropped like flies as they were stunned by the Death Eaters. The last Auror finally fell. Voldemort looked on as the stunned bodies were rounded up and taken to the basement.

_This method is too slow. No matter how powerful the wizard, I can't absorb much power from them before they die; then the power leaves them forever, but it is the only way. If only… Bah, I will just have to kill more._

A knock came to the Dark Lord's door. "Enter."

"My lord, the Aurors have been detained and imprisoned."

"Thank you, McNair."

McNair bowed and started to leave to the room.

"McNair, I'm going for a walk. Tell Lucius he is in charge until I get back."

"Yes, my lord." McNair bowed and left the room.

Voldemort looked out the window and imagined himself standing down there under the tree. With a loud pop, his imagination became reality. He stood under the tree and looked around. He mentally picked a direction and started to walk. He didn't have a specific destination. After a couple of hours, Voldemort decided it was time to turn back. He took one last look and noticed a strange phenomenon: it looked as if the environment around him was rippling. He walked towards the ripple and stared at it with his snake eyes. He reached out with his hand and touched the rippling area. A sudden coldness came over him as he was sucked into the ripple.

He flew through what seemed like an endless, bright tunnel. Then it all stopped. Voldemort exited the tunnel and appeared in an environment very unlike the one he started in. He landed in a very dark and damp cave. The Dark Lord looked on and saw a faint light in the distance. He walked towards it. The light brightened, and Voldemort could tell that it came from a fire. There was a curious looking figure looming over the fire. He noticed that the figure was facing him, but he was shadowed in darkness despite the fire.

"I knew you would be coming here. Just in time, too. I finished the device just yesterday, and it is ready for you."

A/N. Hope you enjoyed reading, I know I enjoyed writing it. All reviews welcome, though try not to get too heated with the flames!


	2. The Elf and the Vampire

A/N: Again, I don't own Harry Potter. Also, the position for beta reader is still open! If you like the story and have some time on your hands, email me at End of All Things

**The End of All Things**_  
_

_Chapter 2- The Elf and the Vampire_

"No! You're doing it all wrong! You're going to kill us!"

"Look out, Professor!"

A man who looked like he could be in his thirties ducked as a beam of light shot passed his head. He shot back up; his silvery, white hair, which had been pulled back into a pony tail, had become disheveled from the strenuous class. He quickly scanned the room, noticing all the students still waving their hands in futile attempts to cast spells.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! IF I SEE ANOTHER SPELL FLY, YOU WILL ALL RECEIVE DETENTION!" yelled the professor.

His sparkling green eyes turned and looked at Hermione Granger, who had turned a deep red and hung her head.

"Miss Granger, I expected better of you." Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red. Harry and Ron walked over to her to try to comfort her. The professor took another scan of the room before the bell rang. He turned to the clock and noticed that the bell was still a few minutes away.

"You're dismissed."

"But the bell, it"

"DISMISSED." The students filed out of the room and headed for the Great Hall.

The professor looked around the classroom. He noticed the burn marks on the walls and floor, as well as the papers that had been scattered. Desks lay in ruins from students like Neville Longbottom who hadn't properly paid attention to the instructions.

"Well, well, well, Professor Velrah Amadeus. Looks like you had quite an exciting class." Velrah looked up. A tall, beautiful woman stood at the door to Velrah's classroom. Her face was adorned with striking and beautiful features. Her skin was pale, and she had stunning blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair fell an inch below her shoulders. She wore a moderately tight black robe. Like the woman, Velrah had pale skin, but his hair was silvery and fell just above his shoulders when it wasn't pulled back. His robe was an emerald green color that matched his eyes.

"Oh it was horrid, Mara. It became very obvious that these humans cannot possibly grasp the concept of Elven magic. Even Hermione Granger could not get the hang of it," said the elven professor, relieved to get it off of his chest.

His vampiric betrothed strolled over to his desk. Mara walked in front of Velrah and sat down on the desk. She crossed her legs and leaned in towards Velrah.

"My dear, you should have known that it would be difficult for them to manage. They don't have the natural gift to perform that kind of magic, and they're 7th years. They've never been exposed to this."

"But anything they can learn will help them when the war comes. So, tell me about your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"The 6th years are doing well, but they have a long way to go. Some of the Hufflepuffs can't even handle a boggart." Velrah chuckled.

He looked up at the clock and noticed the time. "Well Mara, my love, I believe it is time for dinner." Velrah stood from his chair and took Mara's hand. She stood up and walked beside her betrothed.

They ascended the stairs, and the halls brightened from the sun.

"Do we have to eat in the Great Hall? I feel so uncomfortable there."

"Yes, we do! You can't stay in the dungeons forever. Besides, the teachers do like you." Mara sighed.

"You're right. You know, I will never get used to seeing the sun. It is such a beautiful thing. I never thought I would see it again." Mara laid her head on Velrah's shoulder when they entered the hallway that lied just before the Great Hall.

"Yes, Dumbledore was quite lucky to come across the enchantment. Maybe he will find something that will eliminate your need to feed on blood."

"One can only hope."

* * *

The Golden Trio took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was still slightly red from the events that took place in their previous class. As usual, Ron and Harry promptly filled their plates to the limit. Hermione had taken some food, but she sat there and simply stared at it 

"Come on, Mione, eat," said Harry.

"I'm not hungry."

"That teacher is just a stupid git. Don't worry about it," said Ron through a mouthful of food.

"He is not a stupid git. He is the most powerful mage of all time," replied Hermione in Velrah's defense.

"If you like him, then why are you still so gloomy over the whole thing?" asked Harry.

"I almost killed him! You'd still be gloomy if you almost killed your professor!"

Ron promptly swallowed his mouthful of food. "I can see the headlines on the Prophet now. 'Hermione Granger, know-it-all and teacher's pet, almost kills new Hogwarts professor.'" Harry elbowed Ron, but was surprised when Hermione busted out laughing.

"Thank you, Ron. I needed that."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"On the bright side, I did get further with the spells. At least I can actually cast them now."

"We never even got a spark. At least we didn't almost kill the professor," said Harry with a grin. Hermione took her fork and flung mashed potatoes across the table at him.

Harry laughed as he wiped the potatoes off of his robe. He looked up. Hermione noticed that Harry's eye widened. He pointed over to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Hey! Professor Amadeus and Professor Mara have decided to eat in the Hall today! That's a new sight."

"Harry, you do know that Professor Mara is a vampire, right?" said Hermione, unwilling to believe that Mara had shown herself in the sun.

"Yes, but she's here!" Ron looked up and saw the couple walking in.

"Bloody hell…"

Hermione finally turned around and dropped her jaw. _What the hell is a vampire doing out in the sun?_ She looked at the staff table and watched as Velrah and Mara took their seats, but she noticed that a seat remained empty…and realized that the seat belonged to Professor Snape. Almost as if Hermione's thought was a trigger, Professor Snape came through the entrance doors and speed-walked to the Headmaster.

Snape leaned over and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore shot out of his seat and motioned for the teachers to follow him. Hermione furrowed her brow and wondered what had the teachers spooked.

The teachers tried their best to keep up with Dumbledore as they practically ran to his office. Minerva ran up to Dumbledore's side.

"What the blazes is going on, Albus?"

"I'm afraid we have a problem…"


	3. The Power of the Ages

A/N: Still don't own. Really, these are getting tiring! Really the only important thing is that they are not humans, not necessarily that they are elf and vampire. Just thought it would an interesting combo, plus I love Elves. Also, beta reading volunteers are still being accepted. Refer to last chapter for email.

**The End of All Things**

_Chapter 3- The Power of the Ages_

Voldemort looked more closely at the darkened man. "How did you know I would come? And what is this device?"

"Ah, divination comes natural to a majority of the Elven people. And this device…this device is the key to defeating your rivals," answered the elf. He stood up and took out a blue glowing cube from his robe. "I will give you this power…on one condition."

Voldemort needed this power; he was willing to meet any condition necessary to obtain it. "And what condition is that?"

"Many eons ago, the Elves controlled the entire world. We were the lone superpower in the world. No one could match us. Then the humans appeared in the world. They presented no threat to us, but in the interest of peace, the Elven government gave the humans a large amount of land. For many years, there was peace between the two races…and then there was treachery. The humans became greedy. We gave them an inch, and they took a mile." The elf raised his tone, anger rising inside him. He stepped closer to Voldemort. "The humans raised an army and invaded the Elven lands. We responded immediately and soundly defeated the humans. The High Council was lenient and gave the human's a second chance. Within five years, the humans raised an even greater army and invaded again."

The elf rotated the glowing cube in his hand and examined each side. "This time the humans succeeded. They swept through our lands like a plague. We had but one choice; we had to hide. The Elders created a world set-off from the human world. They placed a magical veil around it, preventing any human from seeing the world and entering it. Now we come to the condition. You must fight for us. Fight and take the world for the Elves."

Voldemort was appalled. "You expect me to give you the world when I take it? That is an outrage! I want the world for myself!"

"The main thing we want is revenge for what the humans have done to us. They forced us into hiding, they betrayed our kindness, and we want our revenge! If you won't give us the world, then I have a different task for you. Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? What about Hogwarts?"

"Destroy it. Annihilate the school and its foundation. Kill everyone."

"Now that I can do. Now give me the power."

The elf held out the cube to Voldemort. "Touch the cube, Dark Lord Voldemort, and receive the Power of the Ages"

Voldemort extended his hands and placed them on the cube. The glow passed from the cube and started to flow up Voldemort's arm. Under the cover of his hood, the elf smiled. He knew Voldemort would work for them, whether he wanted to or not.

"Such great power. Not even Dumbledore will be able to stand up to me!"

"Normal humans will not, but beware the elf in Hogwarts castle. He will be your greatest threat."

The glow around the cube dissipated. Voldemort had received all of the power. He pulled out his wand to test the power.

"Put your wand away. You are using Elven magic now; there is no need for wands."

Voldemort extended his hands and examined them. Sparks flew from his fingers, essence of magic. He started laughing: the evil, maniacal laugh that struck fear in the hearts of millions.

"What problem?" Albus Dumbledore remained silent to Minerva's question. "Albus, answer me!"

"We will discuss it in my office, Minerva. Some of the portraits may be spies."

The group of teachers reached Dumbledore's office door. "Pixie sticks," said Dumbledore. The doors slid open revealing the stairwell to Dumbledore's office. They ascended the stairwell and took seats in his office.

"Albus, what is going on?" asked Snape.

"Voldemort has disappeared."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because Severus, we do not know where he is. That means we cannot keep tabs on him. Voldemort has regained the element of surprise now. We must be on the lookout. He may be planning a surprise attack on the school."

"Albus is right," said McGonagall. "We need to patrol the halls more often now and keep a tighter watch on the students."

"Correct. Do not let the students get wind of this. I do not want a panic to run rampant through the school. Velrah, can you contact the Elves and inquire if they have seen Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not," sighed Velrah. "The High Council and the people of the Veil consider me a traitor. They still hold their grudges against the humans and believe that I have betrayed them by agreeing to teach the students Elven history and magic. If I am seen in the Veil, they will attempt to kill me on sight. I have been exiled and forbidden to return."

"That is sad news, Velrah. You have sacrificed your life and you home in order to help us in this war, and for that, I thank you. But we must keep the students from getting more suspicious than they already are. Let us return to the Great Hall."

The teachers nodded and left Dumbledore's office. Mara had taken her place at Velrah's side. She took his hand and squeezed it softly. She knew what it felt like to be exiled.


End file.
